The present invention relates to a compressor muffler for reducing noise-generating frequencies imparted to the compressed medium by the compressor.
Conventional compressor mufflers, both external and integral, are well known in the prior art and require large and small volume chambers along with a series of baffles in order to reduce noise-generating frequencies. This requires that the muffler portion of the compressor be relatively large as compared to the rest of the compressor, thereby requiring a large operation space. In addition, because of their design the most commonly used types of compressor mufflers are not able to reduce specific noise-generating frequencies, but rather they attempt to reduce noise-generating frequencies across a broad spectrum. As a result, some of the noise-generating frequencies retain a portion of their magnitude. The need remains for a compressor muffler that performs better or at least as well as conventional compressor mufflers, yet has a more compact housing that would allow a compressor to operate within a smaller space.
It is therefore one objective of the present invention to provide a compressor muffler that is integrally associated with a compressor and more compact, such that the compressor is smaller and requires less room.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a compressor muffler wherein the compressor muffler can be designed to the individual characteristics of different compressors.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages are readily attained.
According to the invention, a fluid compressor is provided which comprises: a compressor inlet for receiving a medium; a compressor for compressing said medium thereby creating a compressed medium; a compressor outlet for discharging said compressed medium and a compressor muffler for reducing noise-generating frequencies, wherein said compressor muffler comprises: a housing defining an inner space; an inlet for receiving a compressed medium; a muffling structure located in said inner space, wherein said muffling structure comprises a plurality of chambers for receiving said compressed medium from said inlet; an outlet for discharging said compressed medium; and a flow path located in said inner space, wherein said flow path communicates said inlet with said muffling structure and said muffling structure with said outlet.